Defrost
by Lola-2011
Summary: Chief Strauss tags along in the field and gets more than she bargained for. Agent Hotchner helps to defrost the crowned Ice Queen.


Defrost

Erin Strauss walked away from the crime scene. She held her head high, her breathing even, a confident look etched on her face. Just like Agent Hotchner had told her to. He was right. She did need a minute. A minute to recollect herself. A minute to put her emotions back into place. She opened the door to the black SUV but as she went to close it a firm hand appeared, stopping her.

"You okay?" he ducked his head inside.

She brushed a hand through her hair. And considered the question. Honesty and politics weren't always the same. Rare in fact. "I'll be fine."

Hotchner climbed in the SUV beside her closing the door with little force. He gave her a good looking over. "Yeah?" he reached for her wrist, his fingertips easily sliding over her pulse point. The hard thumping under his touch answered his question. "Do you want some water?"

"I'd prefer scotch."

"Wouldn't we all?" he let go of her wrist. "Just take a few deep breaths."

Erin relaxed against the seat and did as he said, drawing in a few deep breaths and slowly releasing them. "Is this some sort of miracle cure?"

"More of a distraction." he reached into the front console for his bottle of water. He unscrewed the top and handed it to her. "Humor me."

She took a few sips from the bottle. "Humored?" she asked, handing it back to him.

"Yes, thank you." he placed the cap back on the bottle and placed it on top of the console. "We all get taken aback sometimes. All of us."

Erin chuckled. "I find that very hard to believe."

"We do." he confirmed. "And different things trigger different emotions for everyone. Not even the great Erin Strauss is immune."

"That's for damn sure." she agreed. "I just thought I knew how to fake it a little better than I did back there."

"I think you did fine." he replied. "You haven't been in the field in a while. It's going to take some readjustment."

"I don't know if I can, Aaron."

"Sure you can." his voice was firm and encouraging. "You're going to do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He shrugged. "You've done the same for me." he reached for her wrist again. This time her pulse was much more normal. A steady, content, beat.

"Am I going to live, Agent?"

Hotchner's eyes locked with hers. "I think so." His fingers slipped down into her palm, lightly caressing the delicate skin he found there. "Feel better?"

"Much." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She instinctively licked her lips. Some sort of anticipation lingered dangerously between them.

His right hand stroked the exposed skin right above her knee. It was like satin to the touch and he couldn't help but letting his fingertips graze over her skin. His eyes never leaving hers as he stroked toward her inner thigh. "Just relax." he whispered. "Breathe."

Her thighs slowly parted and his touch moved further up, further in. Delicate material was pushed aside. His knuckles brushed against her. Soft. Sodden. Swollen. Her breath hitched in her throat. She battled between begging him to stop and pleading for him to continue.

But the way in which he was touching her was absolutely divine. So completely right yet so morally wrong. And yes Erin Strauss had morals. And ethics. His touch was bold and unforgiving. A small whimper escaped her lips and Hotchner knew. He knew that this was exactly what she needed. His fingers sank into her and she fought to maintain a small semblance of decorum.

"It's just us." his face was so close to hers. "Just feel."

She swallowed a cry. The last thing she wanted to do was call out. To give him the satisfaction of his name escaping her lips. He had already witnessed her vulnerable once today and as far as she was concerned that was enough. But damn! The way he was touching her. The way her body reacted to him. The sensations he was creating inside of her. He was driving her absolutely mad. And she absolutely loved it.

His lips parted and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her open mouth inched closer to his. She swallowed down another shriek of pleasure. Instead she inhaled sharply.

"No, don't fight it." he encouraged. "Enjoy it." his fingers moved most divinely inside of her. Touching all the right places. And in all the right ways. "Come on, Erin." he coaxed. "Let it go."

Her mouth came dangerously close to his again. She writhed in rhythm beneath his skillful touch. But again when their lips almost touched she moved her head away, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Look at me." his breath was hot in her ear.

Erin could barely stand it. The throbbing ache between her thighs only intensifying with each passing moment. She pulled up to look at him. Her light eyes met his dark ones. It was as though he could see right into her. His fingers twisted and her hips arched deliciously against his hand.

"That's it." he whispered. "Come for me." His thumb teased at her swollen clit. "You'll feel so much better."

A whimper escaped her and she immediately bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. And she was so close to the precipice of passion. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to let go. To complete this rush of lust he had burdened her with.

"Aaron." his name was a plea on her lips. The first time she had said anything since the moment he started touching her.

"That's it." he coaxed her.

All at once her breathing ceased. Her entire body became tense. And then he felt it. Her body stopped moving, stopped arching to meet his. She closed her eyes and let her body completely unravel. His fingers stayed patient and deep. Watching as she fell and wanting nothing more to catch her as she came down from her high.

Erin exhaled the breath she had been holding. And the intake of air that followed was uneven and unsteady. She opened her eyes to find Hotchner staring back at her, a slight smirk on his face. His fingers continued to gently caress her. The sensation sending an overstimulated pulse of pleasure throughout her body. Her hand tugged at his.

"Feeling smug, Agent Hotchner?"

"Rather satisfied actually." he told her. "I found your defrost button."

-Finished.

A review is always nice. Appreciated. And most welcomed.


End file.
